


Since we were 18

by pjskitty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Funeral, How Do I Tag, M/M, im sorry, pure angst, they have a kid, theyre married too, this is kinda short uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjskitty/pseuds/pjskitty
Summary: “Hey Le?” Jisung asks while looking up at the stars from their roof.Chenle hums while tracing circles on his fiancé's collarbones, “Yeah Ji?”“If I die before you-““You won’t.” He cuts the younger off, his finger stopping.or, when chenle has to fulfill a promise he wished he never had to
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin if you squint Really hard, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Since we were 18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pwarkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwarkie/gifts).



> hi pls dont hate me i love jisung very much uh haha enjoy :D
> 
> also hi win have this extremely late birthday present that has been unfinshed in my drafts for Months

It was sunny, unbearably sunny on a day like this, in Chenle's opinion. It was sunny, and the birds were chirping, and he fucking hated it. It was sunny and he was crying, looking at his husband's peaceful face while he lay in his casket. It was sunny and his daughter was holding onto his leg, crying with him as she looked at her dead father. It was sunny and he looked up and saw Jaemin, holding onto Donghyuck's arm as he looked at his dead brother. It was sunny when he started to speak about Jisung.

"There's a lot I could say about Park Jisung really, but I remember back before we got married he told me that if he were to die before me," Chenle lets out a shaky breath, "I remember him telling me that he didn't want me to share his life story, or some sappy memories that we've had, or how much I love him and miss him, he just wanted me to sing. He wanted me to sing this  _ stupid _ One Direction song. So I guess that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Chenle looks to Mark, who’s sitting at the front with a guitar, and nods at him. As the chords to 18 start to be played, the widowed father turns to look at the lifeless face of his love, and starts singing to him.

“I’ve got a heart, and I’ve got a soul. Believe me I, will use them both…”

_ “Hey Le?” Jisung asks while looking up at the stars from their roof. _

_ Chenle hums while tracing circles on his fiancé's collarbones, “Yeah Ji?” _

_ “If I die before you-“ _

_ “You won’t.” He cuts the younger off, his finger stopping. _

“We made a start, be it a false one I know…”

_ Jisung sighs and turns his head to look at the older. _

_ “But  _ if _ I do, can you promise to sing for me? Nothing else, no stories, no saying you miss me, no saying how much you love me, just sing to me.” _

“Baby, I don’t want, to feel alone…”

_ Chenle’s eyebrows furrow. He looks up from Jisung’s chest to his face, seeing the taller looking completely serious. _

_ “Why are you asking me this?” _

_ “Just promise me…” His voice drops to a whisper. _

“So kiss me where I lay down, my hands press to your cheeks…”

_ Chenle’s face softens and he brings a hand up to cup Jisung’s cheek, rubbing his thumb gently. _

_ “Alright, I promise love. What do you want me to sing?” _

“A long way from the playground…”

_ The younger’s face breaks out into a small grin as he answers. “18, by One Direction. What else?” _

_ Chenle makes a face, “Why that song?” _

_ “Well for starters, that’s my favorite song, and then, of course, it reminds me of you.” _

“I have loved you since we were 18, long before we both thought the same thing, to be loved and to be in love…”

_ This causes the older to blush a tiny bit as he answers, “And how in the world does a  _ One Direction  _ song remind you of  _ me _?” _

_ “Well,” Jisung starts, “I  _ have _ loved you since we were eighteen so…” _

_ “Oh...” Chenle says softly. _

“All I can do, is say that these arms were made for holding you…”

_ “Also,” The taller giggles a little, “These arms  _ were _ made for holding you, these arms meaning mine obviously.” _

_ “You’re ridiculous, but anything for my favorite boy.” _

“And I want a love like you made me feel, when we were eighteen…”

_ Jisung hums softly and gives Chenle a soft peck on the cheek, “I love you, like so much.” _

_ “I love you just as much.” The older replies and goes back to tracing circles on the younger’s collarbones. _

“When we were eighteen…”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me :]


End file.
